


The Princess and the Queen

by th3craft3r



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3craft3r/pseuds/th3craft3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Val was confused. Sansa misunderstood. Jon knows nothing. Ghost decides to be indifferent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Her heart suddenly decided to beat faster than what was normal. The excitement and agitation mixed inside her chest. Her wary eyes scanned every corner since she entered the town and some of the kneelers stopped what they were doing to gawk at her. She clutched the squirming child closer to her breast as her other hand minded the reins of their mount while they slowly made their way through the place.

 _“Will he be there to welcome me?”_ the thought swirled in her head. _“Will he still be the same stupid crow that she has come to know?”_ the barrage of other questions assaulted her as the castle gates loomed in front. Try as she may deny it but a kneeler had stolen her - without even doing anything. She prided herself to be fierce and free to do whatever she wished but when it comes to a him, she could break easily.

“Halt!” A sentry above the gate shouted and she stopped her mount. “Who are you and what is your business here?”

She looked up and glared, uncovering her golden head in the process.

“I have come to speak with Jon Snow.” she told the guards. “Tell him it is Val, his wildling princess and I brought the boy.” she added, her voice rang like steel that brook no arguments. Some of the guards stared at one another and were honestly intrigued.

“Wait there my Lady as I send a messenger to the King.” One of the men told her as another one dashed towards the keep.

 _“So, ‘tis true then. King Crow is truly a King now.”_ she wondered and bit her lip and sagged in her saddle. The boy in her lap still slept and she draped the hem of her cloak around him. It took a while before the guard came back again and told the others to let her pass.

She straightened in her saddle and entered the gates. The guards stared at her in wonder as she passed by.

She had been aware of how other people remarked upon her beauty. She was comfortable of what she was but it also bothered her at times and as a result, countless men had bled and were maimed trying to steal her.

As she entered the castle’s courtyard, she felt caged, surrounded by the massive granite walls of Winterfell. She had been in a castle before but not as large as the one she’s currently in.

A group of people were waiting for her in front of the keep’s door. That's where she spotted him. He had grown a beard since the last she saw him and his hair was longer but the distinct scar on his face gave him away. And the way he was dressed - all in black was reminiscent of what he once was. _A crow_.

Next to him stood a lady that looked backed at her with a frown, her blue eyes were calculating and her copper-hued hair was a contrast to their dull surroundings. She was _kissed by fire_.

She saw Ghost too and it was the direwolf who was the first to greet her as it bounded over when she dismounted, mindful not to disturb the slumbering boy in her arms. She smiled when Ghost licked hands and she petted him in return.

The stable boy led her horse away as she approached the king but he met her halfway with a huge grin on his face. The fool looked so happy and Val wondered if that’s how she looked too.

“Gods, it’s great to see you again Val.” Jon greeted and enveloped her in a hug. She felt so small in his embrace. Maybe it was on impulse but she managed to brush her lips on his cheek.

“Good to see you too, King Crow.” Val answered as she took a step back, still grinning and heart pounding wildly. “I’ve bought him here just like you requested.” she added, indicating the boy still asleep against her shoulder. From the corner of her eye, she noticed the other lady in the courtyard narrowing her eyes at them.

“Aye. Thank you for doing so.” Jon answered. “Did you come here with no escort? That’s very dangerous especially for such a beauty like you.” he added and Val’s cheeks actually blushed but she retorted, “You know quite well I can defend myself, Snow.”

Jon smiled at that. “May I introduce you to the Lady Sansa, Queen in the North.” he gestured as they approached the other lady.

 _“Queen? Is she his wife then?”_ Val thought with a twinge of sadness and jealousy.

She was aware that these southerners are fond of kneeling and bowing but she did no such thing as she faced the Queen.

“Welcome to Winterfell, Lady Val.” Sansa greeted her with a strained voice as she eyed the child on Val’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” Val replied and offered a small smile. She felt Ghost brushing past her to sit beside the queen. _“Stannis’ queen was ugly, unlike this one.”_ she noted as she measured Sansa from head to toe. Their eyes met, blue staring into blue, scrutinizing each other.

“You must be tired from your travels.” Jon said and they broke the awkward stares.

“Aye, and hungry.” she turned to him and grinned.

“I bet you are.” Jon laughed but the queen was stoic as ever and she looked rather conflicted. “Then follow me.” Jon offered and they followed him, Ghost walked between Val and the queen.

When they came to the great hall, some foods were already at the table and some servants were bringing up more - venison, an array of fruits and other fancy food Val never seen before. The boy in her arms stirred and when he opened his eyes, he looked bewildered, glancing around.

“Jon, can I speak to you?” Val heard the queen asked and Jon wasn’t able to reply as she practically dragged him away. Val just smirked and started eating and she fed the boy sitting next to her. Ghost stayed behind to chew on a bone that the wildling tossed to him.

Val was amused at how the servants fussed over them as they catered to her whims.

* * *

 

After stuffing themselves full, they decided to seek the king once more and she wondered where they went. “Come now little monster.” she prodded the boy as he walked in front of her. “Let’s go find your mother.”

Winterfell’s hallways were confusing and it was easy to get lost in them, fortunately Ghost was with them and they decided to follow the beast. The direwolf stopped in front of a large wooden door, framed by iron and running direwolves were sculpted on it. Val stood outside and listened to the argument going on inside.

“... what does it matter to you anyway if I had a son?” Val heard Jon’s controlled voice. “And as what I’ve told you, the boy’s not mine, Sansa. It’s Gilly’s real son. The one with her currently was Val’s nephew.”

“I just thought that...” the queen’s strained voice started.

“What?” Jon asked with a hint of irritation.

“I thought that you had fathered a child with that wildling princess.” Val heard the queen’s reply. That statement made Val flattered and her cheeks flushed. “And if that was the case, she should be the queen instead of me, and the boy could be your heir. One of us should be married at some point to secure the future of our house.” the queen continued.

That statement made Val confused. _“Aren’t they married already?”_ she thought. She pounded on the door “And here I thought you two were married.” Val shouted. There was silence inside the room until the door opened. Val barged in without invitation, followed by the boy and Ghost.

“What have you been telling her Jon Snow?” Val inquired, rounding on the King.

“She just assumed...” Jon replied annoyingly and Val thought the smirk on his face was adorable.

“So, that’s why she looked like she will eat me whole.” She indicated to the queen who looked embarrassed. “I haven’t planned on stealing him to warm my furs at night since he’s married to you.” she gestured.

“We’re not...” the queen started, her face almost as red as her hair.

“You’re not married?” Val huffed. “He’s the King and you’re the Queen. Doesn’t that mean you two are husband and wife?” she asked confusedly.

“Actually we’re cousins.” Sansa replied.

“So? What’s wrong with that? Gods, you kneelers are confusing.” Val sighed. “If you two aren’t married, can I steal him then?” she asked pointing at Jon who looked really lost at what was already going on.

“NO. Don’t you...” She stopped abruptly and stared at Jon who looked like he had been clobbered.. “dare...” she murmured and glared at Val. Ghost was prancing around the room, looking agitated.

“Oh... So you want him?” Val asked with a teasing voice and she could be dead if Sansa’s intense stare could kill.

“Jon, get out.” Sansa commanded but the King stood firmly. “No, I need to know.”

Val laughed and Ghost perked his ears at the sound. “Well, this is awkward King Crow.”

“What does it matter if I do?” Sansa said and looked away, avoiding Jon’s gaze. Val smirked at her direction. “Then you and I have something in common.” she declared. “But I don’t care about the bloody titles, I just want him.”

“Another thing we have in common.” Sansa mumbled.

“Oh, what have you gotten yourself into, Jon Snow?” Val inquired with a sweet smile and made a move as if to kiss him but Sansa was quick enough to pull him out of her way.

Ghost stopped and sat down to look at them all indifferently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, what a pretty picture they made - like a normal family.

Val had been staying at the castle for an unforeseeable time, waiting for Sam and Gilly's return from the Citadel.

Sansa was not feeling okay with it as the days pass by.

Adding to her annoyance was that some of the  smallfolk had actually thought the beautiful wildling was the king's betrothed. Whispers even went as far as claiming that the boy she brought was in fact Jon's bastard and that they were secretly married in haste - which were all false of course. The boy was Gilly’s son and Val was just a guest.  But  Sansa can't control what people think.

The situation was compounded when Jon and Val would often be seen along the battlements, walking together and sharing a laugh. The boy was of course there as well because he will throw a fit whenever he was away from the woman. Now, what a pretty picture they made - like a normal family.

Sansa wanted so badly to be the one who was walking with him and making him laugh. However, their relationship was still uncomfortable and diplomatic at best, except for times they would slip and convey unintended warm caresses and tender kisses on the forehead or cheek.

A sigh escaped her lips as she ran her fingers through Ghost’s furs. The direwolf had been keeping her company whenever Jon was not around, however, she knew that whenever Jon was with her, the direwolf was with Val.

“Is something bothering you my lady?” Sansa was startled by Brienne’s voice, she almost forgot that the knight had been keeping watch over her.

“No, I’m fine.” Sansa replied with a weak smile. “Why would you even think that something’s bothering me?” she inquired in return while looking up at the tall woman.

Brienne offered her a look of understanding and maybe a little pity. “You’ve been frowning at them for a while now.” she said and indicated towards the king and the wildling who were currently making their way down from the battlements.

“No, I wasn’t” Sansa lied and suddenly felt the nagging guilt again at how she was feeling. It was all wrong to want him. To need him. He promised that he would protect her but unknown to him, he can’t protect her from herself.

Jon looked at her from the courtyard and smiled - his teeth were actually showing.  _ “The fool. Does he have any idea what he’s doing to me?” _ Sansa questioned herself but his smile temporarily negated whatever unpleasant thoughts she had. 

She smiled in return. A timid smile like a shy maid blushing at the sight of the object of her affections. But he was not hers alone and Val was standing right beside him and was also staring back at her. The wildling princess tugged at the king’s shoulder then leaned over to kiss his cheek just to spite Sansa.

Jon was surprised of course at the gesture and just smiled weakly. A lot of people saw and probably more whispers will be heard. Sansa prided herself at being calm and refined. However, that blatant display nudged her mind to folly and her moral restraints broke. She was seething in annoyance as she glared at the wilding. She knows, she’s taunting her.

With head held high, she marched over to Jon, her eyes not leaving him. The look on his face was one of confusion and uncertainty. One who looked like caught in a trap.

When Sansa reached her intended target, all thoughts and conscience were forgotten as she swiftly captured his lips on hers... and gods, she was on fire that she felt she could melt at the sensation of the contact. She kissed him and he was actually kissing her back for all to see.

* * *

 

Val liked making people uncomfortable just for the sport of it and she was also possessive of the things and persons she likes. She knew that the queen’s eyes would be observing them when she was with Jon.

It was just a silly thought that crossed her mind to spite the lady so she tugged at Jon’s shoulder then kissed his cheek just to see how the kneeler queen would react. Val smiled when Sansa frowned and glared at her direction. 

She was aware that these southerners were too uptight and mindful of their stupid morals so she thought that the lady can’t do something about it. Val had a mind to kiss the king again or maybe just an embrace just to make Sansa squirm. However, before she can make up her mind Sansa was already making her way towards them, eyes set and strides so sure. When she reached Jon, she kissed him. On the lips. And the bloody Crow was kissing her back. 

When they broke apart. They shared a long look. Everyone was quiet as they gawked with unbelieving eyes. Then the redhead spared her a glance and smiled before making her way back to the keep, Jon Snow stood there for a while as if he couldn't believe what just happened then he came back to his wits and went after the queen inside.

Val followed, Ghost walking beside her.  _ “Oh you just wait Jon Snow. I hope you’re not bolting your chamber doors tonight.” _ Val thought as she patted the knife on her hips.  _ “I’m gonna steal you.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a spur of the moment and clearly I didn't think this through but oh well, I kinda like jealous Sansa.  
> As always, thanks for reading and comments will be much appreciated. Sorry for the errors :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! here's another JonSa + Val for you :)  
> I apologize for any mistakes and grammatical errors along the way.  
> Thanks for reading! And as always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
